Diamond's Misery, Pain, Heartache & Sorrow
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: Ok so this is a little something. I'm not sure if Should have this be a story or a oneshot but tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1 Is That All I am to You?

_Diamond's Misery, Pain, Heartache and Sorrow_

So this is a little something I thought up, I might make this story a one-shot, or I just might make this a really long one-chapter story. I hope this makes sense and or makes you people happy. Oh yeah, Sailor Moon does not belong to me! Even though I really, really, really wish I did.

Chapter 1

Is That All I am to You?

"The thought of Neo-Queen Serenity pains me, though it feels as though she never intended my pain and suffering. Something that I never thought would happen, I feel as though when she looks at me, she doesn't want me to die and it pains me to think of what she knows. If I interfered with her life before, now only it would be in the future getting involved with her past but what does she know of my life. She may not even understand or know my suffering, she may not know how much I love her, what I would sacrifice for her. Does she even know how and when I'm going to die? What did I do to deserve that look of pain and concern; that look of hope that I will not go through with this rebellion and come to my senses? But the fact is I will go through with this, I will free her of her wretched husband; I'll free her of her pain, of her sorrows. It seems now that her pain is towards me. I want nothing more than to love her, to embrace her, to throw myself at her!"

A man with silver white hair and violet eyes sat upon his bed, the moon enveloping him in an unsuccessful attempt to calm and comfort the man who was talking to himself as he did regularly. Not looking at anything but the hologram of his beloved goddess, he sighed. He had been in his bedchambers for hours thinking of what he was to do. One side of him argued with the other about the subject of whether or not to go through with this war. He loved the woman who ruled the kingdom below, though he hated the man who ruled along side her. There had been times when he would take a relaxing stroll, and he would see the so-called king slapping and abusing the queen. He had decided on speaking with his maiden in secret. He stood up abruptly, and in a gust of wind was gone in a blizzard of white rose petals.

The queen was walking calmly through the outdoor corridor of the palace. It had been cold and she had nothing to cover her bare shoulders. She had once again gone through a fight with her husband and was taking a long needed break when a warm breeze hit her. As soon it was gone she instantly missed its warmth. The queen looked around, seeing nothing she walked on towards the enclosed gazebo.

"May I speak with you, your grace?" As soon as she heard the deep voice she stopped like a rabbit that was looking for its predator.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Serenity was frightened, and was afraid it was her abusive husband.

"It is I, Prince Diamond; may I please speak with you, in private?" Diamond said more urgently this time. Serenity looked around her but couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" Serenity asked, giving up the search with her eyes closed them and decided to use her other senses.

"I am behind you. Wait there, I will come for you." Serenity soon felt the warmth of two warm arms around her shoulders. When she was told to open her eyes, she found herself far from the crystal palace and in the embrace of Prince Diamond.

"Please, Diamond, I need to go back, it is important that I retu-." Serenity was interrupted by Diamond pulling her face closer to his own, and his kiss that he had wanted for so long was finally bestowed upon her.

"Please, Diamond, I must make this meeting quick. What did you want to speak to me about? You very well know that I have no power over what my husband does." Serenity said while trying to catch her breath and allowing the man to pull his cape over the two of them.

"I wanted to see you again before it happens." Diamond said looking away from her, not wanting to see her bewildered expression.

"No, Diamond, please, don't, I don't want you to die if you go through with this; I could never forgive myself." Serenity plead, clutching Diamond's sleeve.

"Just as I don't want you married to a bastard who calls himself a man!" Diamond turned towards her so quickly it scared her.

"Diamond, please, what can I do to make you stop this? I don't want you to die.. I don't want anyone to die." Serenity sobbed into her hands, looking as small as possible sitting on the cold grass beneath her. She looked back up at Diamond with pleading eyes.

"Serenity, there isn't anything that can be done. I give you this order, and I beg you to please follow it." Diamond waited for a response from the woman he secretly loved. When he received a nod, he continued. "I want you to gather your court and Small Lady into the throne room. Hide there tomorrow, I will come for you. I will continue with this rebellion, but I will not harm the people who have done nothing to deserve it. I will kill as few people as possible, if possible. But if I do, will you forgive me?" Diamond looked down at the queen who had the look he was hoping for. She would've forgiven him if she had a reason not to do so.

"I will, but please be careful, I don't wish to burden you with my presence. I..."

"Don't ever think of yourself as such a thing. There is one last thing I have..."

"Is something wrong?" Serenity was obviously concerned. She looked at Diamond, who was biting his bottom lip in hesitation.

"No...It's just nothing." Serenity was now beside Diamond, giving him comfort by grasping his arm in her two hands and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's all right, whatever it is I'm sure you don't have to be nervous about it." Serenity stated calmly.

"It wouldn't be the proper time to tell you." Diamond said looking down at Serenity's eyes that held such emotion. Seeing this, Diamond collapsed to the ground and began weeping, punching the ground, and cursing himself and not taking notice of the blood spewing from his knuckles.

"Diamond stop, please! You're bleeding!" Serenity went over to the still cursing Diamond and grabbed his hand from being smashed against the large, hidden, crystal shard that had cut him.

"WHY?" As soon as he uttered the question, he felt something on his hand. He looked to his side and saw Serenity wiping and licking at his bloody hand. It was worse than she thought, the way she had learned as a child to stop bleeding was if water was scarce. It was most certainly scarce, the water was now ice and that most certainly wouldn't help to stop the bleeding. The way she knew stop bleeding was to use saliva, it may be disgusting but it had to be done. She ripped a piece of cloth from her gown and wiped off as much blood as she could, then got to the smaller wounds.

"Serenity please!" Diamond tried to pull away, but he did not know Serenity's persistence in the event of which someone was hurt.

"It has to be dealt with, and please don't squirm like that, you remind me of Rini when you do that." Diamond immediately stopped trying to pull away, seeing the now regal woman that took charge of the situation, no longer the frightened mess he saw a few moments before. A short while later his hand was bandaged and he was no longer in pain.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Serenity said, giving him her famous smile and not looking fazed by the incident.

"I love you." Diamond whispered, not thinking Serenity heard him. Serenity did not hear and therefore did not respond. "Could you ever love me?"

"Why do you ask such a thing? It seems silly to me." Serenity was startled by Diamond standing and making his own comment on the subject. "It, it isn't important at the moment." Diamond was preparing to leave when he was pulled back down.

"Diamond; please be careful, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at noon, maybe even earlier in the throne room with Rini and the scouts. Thank you for being there for me. I am truly grateful for your friendship." Serenity said waving a gentle goodbye, and giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek. As soon as Serenity disappeared from his sight, he disappeared also.

When the white prince arrived in his bedchamber, he collapsed on his bed, the same words haunting his mind. _"Thank you for being there for me. I am truly grateful for your friendship."_

"Is that all I am to you? A friend? I know I at least mean something to you but I want love not just friendship, if only I had the courage to tell you right there." Diamond whispered to himself as he fell into an uneasy sleep with a single tear falling down the cheek that Serenity kissed him on. He still felt the touch of her lips on his skin and longed for their touch once again.

Ok, so I don't think this is too bad for not having spell check available. And I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense. I also know there isn't very much on this one but I can promise that there is a story here.


	2. Chapter 2 Are you worthy of me?

_Diamond's Misery, Pain, Heart each & Sorrow_

**Author's note: Standard Disclaimers apply; I do not own any of these characters. Thank you. **

**Author's not: I don't own Sailor moon or any of its characters. However I do own the plot. I hop you enjoy this and find it to your liking. **

Chapter 2

Are you worthy of me?

It was sunrise and the war had begun the solders where at the ready, but as planed Serenity wasn't in the throne room as she promised.

"Let me out!" Serenity yelled. She'd been locked in her bed chambers the reason being that she had left the palace without the king's consent the night before.

Rini was locked in her room as well, the sailor guardians where forced to fight in the war even though they where sworn to protect the queen and little princess. Despite Serenity's cries, Enymion did not let her out, he wanted to insure that she was _his_ for eternity to control and destroy.

"Mama!" Rini was pounding on her door, trying to get her mother's attention.

"_Did she leave me? _Rini began to panic and cry. The door slammed open revealing her father.

"Daddy where's mama?" Rini was holding Luna P close to comfort her.

"Shut up!" Enymion grabbed Rini by the arm and threw her on the bed, he then slammed the door closed again, locking it behind him. He'd left Rini to cry in her own loneliness.

"The preparations are ready Brother." Sapphire's voice echoed through the throne room of the Black moon family.

"Excellent. I must go on a rescue mission before I join you in the racks." Diamond, Sapphire's elder brother was preparing himself to enter battle when his younger brother appeared beside him.

"I understand brother but Enymion is a formidable enemy and perhaps even far powerful than our clan." Sapphire feared for his brother and yet still understood what he was going to do and didn't make an attempt at stopping him. If there was one thing Sapphire knew, it was that his brother would do anything for the woman he loved, even if she didn't know it.

Diamond bid farewell to that of his brother and entered the field of battle. It would take some time before he reached the crystal palace and so he continued on his way. He wouldn't let anyone take town the supposed king but him.

"Release me this instance!" Serenity was being dragged by her arm and taken to the dungeons and his court was awaiting an order that was yet to be revealed.

"I want you to put her into an eternal sleep." Enymion ordered as he threw the young woman before the vile men that stood before her.

"Yes your grace!" they all stated in unison then took the queen and surrounded her. Serenity somehow managed to get free of the circle of men and ran for the door...it was unlocked.

"I must get out." Serenity whispered.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" Serenity heard Enymion yell, he was gaining on her,

She entered the throne room, Diamond was standing before her.

"Hurry you must take Rini and leave!" Serenity thrust the already freed little girl into Diamond's unsuspecting arms.

The gates of time opened behind him, Serenity pushed him through the threshold to the bright light.

The last thing Rini and Diamond saw where Enymion and his servants surrounding Serenity and then seeing her laying unconscious.

"What happened to mama?" Rini questioned the prince, who was staring blankly at the double doors of time.

There stood the legendary sailor solder of time, sailor Pluto, who looked on to the both of them kindly, she didn't believe the prince to be evil, he held the girl protectively but then loosened his hold.

She was not going to harm them, she was going to take them to safety, to a place where the both of them could find help or change something vital in the past that would improve the future, but what could he change? He could protect Small lady, but what could make it possible for him to help serenity?

She was trapped in her own mind because of king Enymion and what could he do? It wasn't the time to think of such things, Pluto urged him through the doors of time, and it wasn't safe to linger in a place such as these.

Pluto was the only one who could face the dangers of this world that was the embodiment of space and time.

It was soon after that Diamond and Rini entered the pure white doors, that things went wrong. The wind in the corridor was so strong that diamond couldn't hold on to the little girl's hand, and viscera, she went screaming into the whirlpool of gusting wind disappearing.

"Rini!" Diamond reached out to the little girl.

Rini crying for her savior but there was nothing that could be done, she had known the rule of time, to always think of the destination, but she had non until she got there.

All he could think was to concentrate on where ever small lady was going and hope that he could be there to comfort her.

During there time in Crystal Tokyo, Diamond had been somewhat of a father figure to the girl and she was always a daughter to Diamond. The three of them, Serenity, Diamond and Rini during times of peace, before Enymion had thought to banish his clan, the three royals so often went on picnics together. Serenity always said it was like a real family, his heart jumped at the thought of them being together, and he didn't care if Rini was Endymion's child, so long as she lived a happy and healthy life and he was with the two of them. He desperately wanted Rini's mother, to love him as he loved her. Rini had already called him daddy behind Endymion's back, while Endymion received a Sir or a Father, but, never daddy or papa, because to Rini, daddy meant that she loved the man and her feelings for her father where anything but love.

Diamond closed his eyes and focused on the little girl's pure energy, he had used this ability whenever the child went missing, got lost or was hiding. He saw it, a light pink glow, he opened his eyes to see a portal, to a young crystal Tokyo, this place had to be where she was, he would protect her if it cost him his life. He ran to the passage before it closed,

He got through just in time. The way home was gone.

"Rini!" Diamond called, he looked down to find himself in civilian clothing, no longer in his war uniform, no trace of his royal status, just a civilian.

He saw the little girl sprawled out on the sidewalk, unconscious.

"Papa?" Rini whispered sleepily.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Diamond picked up the small child in his arms.

"Where's mommy?" She asked worriedly.

"She's home, we need to get to shelter, it's beginning to rain and I sense an evil aura." Diamond looked comfortingly at the small girl, who in turned smiled and hugged Diamond.

He was always taken aback by the gesture but returned it lovingly.

"Ok daddy." Rini snuggled into the older man's jacket and let him take her to safety.

Rini looked curiously at her surroundings, she didn't know where she was, but trusted Diamond with all she had.

She loved him like she should have loved her father, but then, her father wasn't one to be loved and cared for, or trusted.

**Ok I'm done! I'm happy to say that this is a more organized and spellchecked chapter. I hope this is more readable for you and I'll do this whit the first chapter as well. I'm trying to work with what I have and transfer documents to my laptop, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 A time of Ignorance

**Diamond's Misery, Pain, Heart each & Sorrow**

**Author's note**_: I'm so sorry I've neglected this story, I just really didn't know what to do and it took this long to come up with an idea. ^_^ how sad am I huh? I think I have something going here but after this chapter I may not be sure. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon _

_**(*) (* ) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**_

**(*) (* ) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)****Chapter Three ****(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

**A time of ignorance **

"Papa, where are we staying?" The small child asked as she sat atop his shoulders.

"I'm not certain Chibi-Usa, not in the least." Diamond sighed. The rain poured over them like a gloomy sheet of ice, slapping them every second multiple times, trying to reopen their wounds.

"I'm sorry." Diamond murmured.

"Why?" you didn't do anything wrong." She replied, leaning over, her face close to his, their cold cheeks touched. How innocent she was.

Just then a scream came from the distance, and was getting closer, they could hear words now, an alarmed girl was running towards them, her silhouette familiar.

"Rei is going to _kill _me. I'm so late! Why'd I have to get detention? I can't help it I'm-!" The girl grumbled, not taking notice the slick sidewalk.

Diamond saw her coming, it was perhaps merely coincidence that he caught her just before she collided with the asphalt.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The girl stood and bowed politely. She was about to take off again before turning to look at them.

Diamond couldn't believe what he was seeing, a possible ancestor of the neo-queen Serenity? Or perhaps… someone else, no mater what the case Diamond was speechless, and Chibi-Usa was trying vigorously not to hug the girl

"It's…alright." He choked, staring at her cerulean orbs.

"What's your name?" Chibi-Usa chirped.

"Tsukino Usagi..." The girl replied, leaning over the strange child.

What sort of world was this? Who was she, and why did she look so much like the Queen. Or were there many look-alikes in this time. Though there was no point in concluding just yet. He could very well be wrong in his assumption.

"Ah, uh…"He was about to ask her where he was but was interrupted.

"USAGI HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STUDY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR TEACHERS Sa-oh. Well hello there?" A woman wearing an apron with an umbrella in hand and a crumpled paper in the other kneeled down to Chibi-Usa.

"And who is this little sweetheart?" she cooed.

"I'm Chibi-Usa, and this is my daddy." She giggled.

"Oh my, you two are drenched! You must be freezing" she gasped.

"Honey, I forgot my… Oh." A man wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase ran up to them.

"You two are soaking wet." The man repeated. It was obviouse, Diamond didn't need to be told how wet he was, and how could he must feel, he felt it, what was there to say?

"Come, come inside we'll get you dry." The man insisted, Diamond, pulled by his wife into the warmth of their home.

"So then, may we ask what you were doing in such horrible weather? I could walk you home if you like, these storms are terrible to be caught in….I'm sorry, how horrible am I? My name is Tsukino Kenji and this is my wife Ikuko, I'm sure you've already met my daughter." Kenji went on.

"We…don't live in this aria…" Diamond replied awkwardly. How was he to to place his response, what could he say without saying to much, or seeming insane.

"Well then do you have a place to stay, family or friends perhaps?" Usagi asked curiously, placing a cup of tea before him.

Diamond had no choice but to be honest. He had to know where they were. "No…Uh, not at the moment we were actually looking-"

"You simply must stay with us, we have a guest room that would be perfect for you two to get back on your feet, It's the least we could do, my daughters a good girl, though with the rain and all, we couldn't possibly allow you to go back out there." Ikuko chatted.

"I can't deny that." Usagi laughed too. "Come on." She took his hand and led them upstairs, Kenje gave Diamond some of his cloths and Chibi-Usa some old cloths of Usagi's.

It was strange how these people who didn't even know them instantly took a liking to them and welcomed them into their home without a second thought.

They were sitting at the dinner table later.

"So then Um…" Kenji hesitated

"My name is . Ichizoku Kurotsuki Hikaru …Mr. Tsukino." Diamond murmured politely

'Ah yes Hikaru." Kenji began. "What do you do?"

_Ah yes I belong to a royal family with dark powers. I'm well off though and leading a rebellion against the future Earth. I'm madly in love with a woman who resembles a great deal like your daughter. She is the mother of this child I'm currently holding and Queen of the future City of Crystal Tokyo. I've returned here to this time for assistance form the Legendary Sailor Senshi, if they are present, Masquerading as a single father, speaking to you kind folk here and trying not to speak the truth. I'll tell you whatever you'd rather accept, the truth, or a simpler, less interesting response. _

"I am… sadly currently unemployed. I don't wish to impose on your hospitality. Diamond spoke.

"Nonsense!' Kenji interjected, taking another serving.

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* )**

***Author's: note***

_Hikaru Kurotsuki is the alias diamond has in the musical, I thought Id' be simpler to use that instead, plus, I love Diamond in the musical. It's just prettyful, just plain prettyful. Sorry I don't have more, I'm sorty crawling on this story and fumbling around with others. I may combine a lot of them just to save time. I hope you liked this little instalment. _

_Ja-Ne ~ Kisshu's Ichigo _


End file.
